These Scars He Holds
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: CANCELLED Mystery Skulls Animated. Soon after Lewis Rejoins the gang he begins to notice something's up with his blonde ex-friend. Arthur is stuck in an inner turmoil with the green demon and he may just give up. Can Lewis put his rage and hurt aside in order to save his best friend. Arthur and Lewis Warning: Cursing, Mentions abuse of a child and self harm
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare's and Regret

Hey guys, this is my first Mystery Skulls fanfiction. I got inspired to write one after reading **Best Served Cold** written by _**HeCallsMeHisChild (which if you haven't read you really should check it out).** And I'd like to thank HCMHC for helping me with ideas and giving me tips for my fanfic as well as allowing me to use some ideas from the fic. I'll be going back and forth with editing even after posting so please be patient with me :) __Takes place at the end of the DA comic mixed with the "We Stand Together" and "Arthur's Thoughts" which can be found on youtube._

 _Summary: Lewis has rejoined the gang, however, he still harbors a lot of hatred for Arthur, who is unable to tell him what really happened. However when Lewis realizes something is really wrong can he, Mystery and Vivi do something in time to save him? Warning Swearing, mentions of abuse of a child, and self-harm. And a hint of Boy x Boy- Arthur/Lewis don't like any of these or if any are triggering please avoid reading._

 **I'll try and add new chapters after I completely edit the current chapters... Anyway please enjoy and leave some tips and comments.  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN!**

 ** _UPDATE: If you have already read this previously I suggest re-reading it because I have added more to the story as well as changed some minor things. Also, OMG! This would have been reedited and posted yesterday but Heimingway App, what I was using to really correct my mistakes this time, kept screwing me over when I was almost done editing... Three flipping times... I can't describe how mad that made me.  
_**

 _Story:_

* * *

 **General Pov**

"Oh look. It's your friends." The demon's taunting voice echoed behind a startled Arthur. Arthur frowned as he solemnly watched his friends from behind- as always.

Vivi, Mystery and... "Oh God- Lewis!" The three teens were smiling and laughing together. He moved in to join them, but the demon placed a hand on his shoulder making him freeze in his tracks.

"But Wait! Don't be rude." It paused for a few seconds for dramatic effect. "You can't interrupt them. Just look how happy they all are... Without you." It chuckled.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"What?" Arthur mumbled, afraid of the answer.

"You're... Not... Needed." It enunciated the words as slow as possible. It was obvious the demon was getting off on Arthur's growing misery.

Arthur's eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"You know it's true." It mocked. "They pity you. If you vanished, they wouldn't even notice, would they? Just like they never did..."

'No! It's not true.' Without realizing, tears rolled down his cheeks. Arthur could feel the demon's arms reaching around his shoulders into a hug.

"Why are you crying?" It asked with mock concern. "You should be happy for them..." Mock concern turned into one of disgust as it pushed him to the ground.

"How selfish, how absolutely selfish." He knew it was true, but he couldn't help feeling miserable at the thought of not being needed...Again. Of being alone again.

He still remembered the pain he felt when his family abused and abandoned him. He just knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if his only friends were to abandon him as well.

"Look at you. You're nothing more than a worthless coward." Its claws then dig into his shoulders, the pain makes him gasp silently.

"They... Don't...Need...You!" It repeated with more force and confidence as it knew Arthur believed it himself.

"No! You're wrong! Vivi- Mystery- LEWIS!" He cried out. The three stopped and turned to face him. Arthur's breath hitched when he saw the dirty looks he received.

"Guys~" He whimpered. "That's not true... Right? You have to know I would never hurt you on purpose."

Lewis frowned with disgust. "Every word of it is true, Arthur. You're weak! You killed me, and you don't even have the guts to own up to it. You wanted to kill me, admit it!" Arthur recoiled.

"It wouldn't have been able to possess you if you didn't- yet you keep using it as an excuse for your own actions. You're a liar and murderer! You're the worst kind of coward."

Vivi chimed in with anger. "We should have never have let you into our group. We would have been better off if you had never come into our lives."

Lewis then pointed at the now trembling Arthur. "Face it, Arthur, we don't need you. We never needed you. You've already taken away my life, what more do you want from us until you're satisfied?"

Arthur felt tears welling up in his eyes, knowing deep in his heart that every word was completely true.

"I'm sorry," Arthur mumbled, his voice cracking.

"Sorry? Ha! You kill your best friend, lie to his girlfriend and you think sorry is enough? I should have left you in that cave to die." Mystery spoke up, every word cutting Arthur deeper than any knife or razor has.

"It's too late for you to be sorry, Arthur. Lewis is dead, and it's all your fault!" Vivi's tone was emotionless, much different than her usual caring and lighthearted attitude. Arthur choked back a sob.

"Feeling guilty now? Heh fine." Lewis smirked, changing into his ghost form. "You want to know how you can make it up to us?" Arthur felt the breath leave him when Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery stated in unison.

"Disappear."

"Go away."

"Die!"

Without warning, Arthur found himself alone at the last place he ever wanted to be. The cave that ruined the lives of his and his friends. He found himself staring at the same spikes as before...

While staring down the cliff Arthur felt two hands shove him. He had felt this rush many times and each time was as terrifying as the last. As he fell he turned around and his eyes widened at the person he saw again. His eyes were full of hatred and venom, and a sneer plastered on his once kind face.

"Lewis." He gasped before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, one he felt a hundred times before. Then it all faded to black.

* * *

Arthur shot out of bed, a silent scream stuck in his throat. Cold sweat drenched his white muscle shirt. He still felt a pain in his chest from where the spike pierced him.

He took a deep breath and calm down when he realized he was back in his own room. He figured he would be numb from having the same nightmare for so long, but he knew it would always affect him.

The most recent nightmares, he noted, were getting far worse and frequent. At first, they happened once in awhile, but since the return of Lewis, they happen every night. His sunken, dark-circled eyes and pale skin proved how little he slept.

He glanced at his clock.

"10:32" he groaned, knowing he would be going another night without much-needed sleep. The taunts from his latest nightmare still echoed in his brain.

"Disappear! Traitor! It's all your fault! We should have never let you join our group! Coward Murderer!" He gripped his head in an attempt to block out the inner dialogue that never seemed to quiet down anymore.

Why did the stupid demon have to target him? What did he do to deserve what that creature brought upon him? Why was Lewis the one who had to die? Why couldn't it have been him?

"Why?" He choked out.

He found himself asking those questions a lot recently. Each time he would the sinister voice in his head answered. This time was no different.

"Because you're weak! You're useless! Not even your own family wanted you! What makes you think they would?" Followed by maniacal laughter while repeating the insults. When the voice first showed up he had tried to deny the things it said. After a while he found he couldn't and kept quiet, allowing it to further beat him down.

"You killed your best friend! And not only that but the man you fell in love with! Ha ha ha! What would he have thought of you if he found out? Easy, he'd call you disgusting. He had Vivi, yet you still wanted him to love only you. But now thanks to you~ he hates only you." It practically sang the last four words.

Arthur threw the covers off and jumped off of his bed. He grabbed and hooked his prosthetic arm back on in record timing. He raced to his wooden desk and flicked on the lamp and then pulled open a drawer. He rummaged through it until he wrapped his hands around the desired object; a small box. Upon opening the box he pulled out box cutter blade that hidden inside- one of many red stained blades.

"I'm so sorry, Lewis, Vivi, Mystery." Arthur mumbled over and over as he dug the sharp, silver object across his forearm.

"Do you think that helps them now? He's dead because of you!" Arthur blocked out the voice as best as he could.

"I didn't want to do it. I never wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me..." Arthur whined as tears poured from his golden and red eyes.

The pain in his arm was nothing compared to the never ending guilt and emotional pain he felt every single day. The feeling of hopelessness seemed to grow since Lewis' return. Lewis pretended to get along with Arthur for Vivi, though he made it clear he would not forgive him for his death. Even now only Mystery and Arthur knew the true story.

Arthur still remembered the night Lewis returned and cornered him in his room. He had terrified the blonde with death threats, but he couldn't bring himself to blame the ghost. Though, it didn't do anything to ease the sadness he felt.

* * *

 **Past**

Lewis insisted that his "friends" would live with him the mansion he had created to save space. Vivi accepted the invitation without hesitation.

On the other hand, Arthur was hesitant but after Lewis put on a convincing smile and urged him to accept the offer. For once in a long, long time Arthur had hope that things would be alright. But that hope was short-lived.

Arthur had finally removed his metallic arm and was ready for bed when Lewis had taken him by surprise. He shoved him into the wall at full strength, Arthur struggled to regain his breath from the force.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain as his back collided with the drywall. He opened his eyes to find Lewis pinning him with his arm to his chest, making it difficult for Arthur to breathe.

"Lew~is?" Arthur gasped at the pain in his chest.

"I may have told Vivi I would forgive you for 'abandoning me' but that doesn't mean we're friends again."

When Vivi regained her memories of Lewis he told her Arthur let him fall after he slipped near the edge.

She bought it and defended the mechanic. She exclaimed how the event must have scared him so bad he couldn't move. Lewis pretended to forgive him and said all was good between the two.

"Did you believe that I would ever forgive you? You're lucky to still even be alive right now. The only reason I haven't killed you or told Vivi the truth is because I know it would kill her if she knew what you were. It would hurt her even more if I killed her only living friend- no matter how much you deserve it."

The rest of the night was filled with hateful words, threats, and tossing around. Arthur knew the threats would be followed through if he so much as stepped out of line so he stayed quiet and took it all.

Arthur told himself he had that he deserved what he was getting. Mystery tried to convince him he didn't deserve this. Despite the attempts to alleviate his fear, he knew Arthur would never believe him.

* * *

Present

Any chance he got, Lewis would psychologically torture the blonde. One night Vivi had almost discovered their nightly rituals. Luckily for Lewis something had distracted her at the last second. He realized the danger of Vivi being so close so he threatened Arthur to move out.

Vivi was completely against it when Arthur told her he was moving back home. He exclaimed that he needed to be at the shop for when his customers needed him. She tried to convince him to go back during the day, but Arthur insisted it would be too much trouble to go back and forth. After much more convincing, Vivi agreed but made him promise to visit often and be there for their cases. Mystery left with Arthur, determined to be there for Arthur when no one else would be.

Mystery insisted several times that he talk with Lewis and explain the situation to him. He wanted to, but the fear of Lewis still hating him, even after knowing the truth, scared all logic right out of him. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it and wouldn't risk it- and the demon's words did not help his worries at all.

Plus, he didn't think Lewis would believe him anyways. Lewis was back and, despite the verbal and psychological abuse and threats, as long as he was back Arthur could manage... Or so he told himself over and over. Anytime he saw Vivi and Lewis together he felt a pang of sadness and loneliness, which made him hate himself more. He knew he should be happy they were back together and finally happy, but he couldn't seem to get over the despair.

He didn't see the group as much as he had promised Vivi he would. Lewis, however, still paid random nightly visits until he felt satisfied and left.

Arthur could no longer feel comfortable when they weren't alone. Lewis would take any moment he could get to glare at the blonde any moment he got. They only spoke civilly every once in awhile and that was only for cases.

Despite his hostile demeanor towards the mechanic, Arthur never once blamed the Specter. Even so, the cruel words and near physical abuse never hurt any less. After the third day of the gang getting back together, Arthur had returned to his old habit- cutting.

The demon constantly teased and mocked him for resorting to such a pathetic act, but Arthur chose to ignore it. It was the only time he could find peace and feel like he could somewhat atone for his sins.

When he thought about it, he couldn't quite remember the first time he turned to cutting. What he did know it was long before the demon made him murder his best friend and secret crush.

Arthur thought back to when he was a child, a place he usually turned to when cutting.

Kids at school bullied him because of his unnatural gold-tinted eyes, gravity defying hair, and strange eyebrows. His father abused him almost daily at home when he wasn't passed out drunk or at another woman's house.

He remembered his teenage mother leaving him stranded on a deserted road one day. She and his abusive, alcoholic father had a major fight that day, one of many of course. This happened when Arthur was at the ripe young age of seven.

The feeling of abandonment and betrayal as his mother glared at him and muttered "It's all your fault! Why did I have to give birth to a monster like you!" before driving away and leaving him for good still lingers with him as fresh as the day it happened.

After two and a half days of hopeless wandering as car after car passed by him, he almost gave up all hope of living. Luck was on his side when an elderly couple noticed him. They had been on their way home from their annual vacation when they noticed a young boy lying on the side of the road.

They took him to a nearby hospital when they realized he was still alive. The elderly lady, he would soon call mom, noticed the markings left on the child's revealed arms and neck. She felt sick to her stomach then called the police.

It took a few days after Arthur was better before he spoke to anyone. The first person he spoke to was Mrs. Welsh due to her kind nature. After the police had questioned him Mr. and Mrs. Welsh insisted they'd take him in.

"If you want to, that is." She added. That threw him off. No one had ever cared about what he wanted before and he felt happy and cared about for the first time.

He agreed and soon found himself in a new home in a new city. The authorities were brought in and tracked down his "family" after three weeks only to find them living completely happily with a new child... They were put on trial and arrested for the abuse and abandonment of their child.

His so called mother blamed Arthur for everything, claiming he was nothing but a curse. The jury found them guilty.

"You should have died out there! You don't deserve a good family! Monster!" His mother yelled as the cops escorted her and her husband out of the room. "You ruined everything!"

After getting over the initial depression caused by the incident. Things were great for a long time for Arthur and his new family.

He was thirteen and right about to enter high school when his dad passed away, soon followed by his mom. With no other relatives, Arthur found himself in a foster home.

He stayed in that home for a full two months before running away to a new city. He met, lived and worked with a mechanic named Lucy and her brother Lance until he could afford a place to live. It wasn't long before he was able to afford a small apartment a block away.

About a year later Lucy died of a terminal illness and Lance moved away. He left the house and business to a more than capable Arthur. He also informed him that he had to go to high school and graduate before he could take over it.

He finally started high school as a freshman and Arthur knew he had to be in hell. Bullies instantly targeted the timid teen, reminding him of his elementary days.

Despite knowing all the material and passing the tests his teachers disliked him. He was never able to complete or turn in his homework and always caused disruptions in class, in their eyes.

Unable to fight back he allowed it to happen. Day after day. Month after month. Until the end of his third year of being at school, a junior, when he met Lewis. He was a purple haired teen with a muscular build who had transferred into the school as a sophomore the previous year.

A stinging pain Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Oh," He stated, indifferent to the situation while staring at the crimson staining his pale arm. "Almost went too far this time..."

He hated himself, sure. Everyone may have wanted him dead and he knew he probably deserved it-

Hell, he knew he deserved it, but he could never bring himself to do it.

Arthur had tried to many times. It was usually when Mystery was away searching for a solution to his possession.

He tried overdosing on his sleeping pills but instantly threw them up. He once tried to hang himself from a beam in his apartment but somehow the rope snapped. He even drove all the way out to the cursed cave one day, a couple of weeks after the hanging incident. He planned to end it the same way Lewis had died. He figured that maybe life wanted him to die the same way he had killed his friend.

However, he stood, silent at the edge for hours; fear and second thoughts caused him to not go through with it. Mystery had unexpectedly returned home early that day to find he had been missing. He tracked the blonde down to the cave rather quickly to find him bawling his eyes out at the cave entrance. Arthur broke down and told Mystery about the failed attempts to kill himself.

At first, Mystery had been very upset but was understanding. He explained the demon was most likely the cause of the attempts ending in failure.

Mystery was thankful to the demon for keeping his friend alive but kept it to himself. He claimed he had managed to learn that the demon trapped in the cave could only leave with a vessel. If the host was to die or it left on its own then it whatever bound it to the cave would force it to return. After the talk, Arthur finally agreed to stop trying to end his life and wait for Mystery to find a solution. One that didn't involve him dying- for multiple reasons.

When Arthur completely came back to his senses he noticed that the demonic voice was once again gone. At least gone for a while.

It seemed to always disappear midway through the act, or at least by the time he finished.

He pulled himself off the floor, swaying from dizziness once he reached his feet. He gradually made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. He wasn't worried about waking anyone or someone walking in on him. These times everyone else, minus Mystery most nights, was at the mansion. The nights he received a visitor he didn't need to.

After getting cleaned up, Arthur decided to make his way into the garage. He decided to forget about the mess he left in his room.

"No one'll see it anyway." He shrugged.

He figured that maybe keeping busy and finishing up some repairs to the van would help him forget about the demon... about everything... for a while.

He didn't plan on a stronger wave of dizziness washing over him, causing him to stagger. He attempted to steady himself but managed to grab an unstable rocking chair. He lasted a whole two seconds before his face met the floor, everything turned black.

He was unsure how long he had been out, but he soon came to and found himself standing outside. It was still dark out but the sky hinted it was close to daylight.

He soon realized he was standing in front of a one-story brick house that he recognized right away. It belonged to a kind elderly couple.

Arthur had spent a lot of his free time there when he first arrived. He took care of the difficult chores and after every day the lady would always gift him with baked goodies. The three had grown close enough to where they felt like family to him. It didn't last, though.

One day their eldest son moved back in to take care of the two. Arthur decided it would be best to keep his distance. He knew they would no longer want him around when they had their own son with them.

Confusion swirled in his mind he looked down to see his prosthetic arm missing and a chef's knife in his only hand. What scared him most was his reflection in the blade.

Green covered more than half of his face. He felt nausea rise in the pit of his stomach at the realization. He bolted down the street, careful to conceal the knife in case anyone happened to be out at that time.

"What the hell!?" Arthur cried out in fear and anger.

He froze in his tracks when the demon chuckled in his mind at his reaction.

"Why after all this time? Why them? Oh god! You didn't hurt them, did you?! I swear if you hurt them!" He threatened, angry he allowed the demon to take over once again.

"Relax, they are not who I am after. I simply decided it is time you learn who is in charge. I may have let you have control until now, but I can easily change that. My power weaker than normal but they are still strong enough to do what I please. I'm growing less fond of these games and I believe it is time to have some real fun now." Arthur so didn't like the sound of that.

Arthur had no clue what it was planning, but he knew it wasn't going to be good at all.

He felt something inside flicker for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"I won't let you control me." He announced determined, earning another chuckle.

"That's cute, you think you have a choice in the matter. Look how easily I took control of you. I could have made you kill that couple along with their offspring if I so choose to. I only gave you control again to propose a challenge." Arthur started panicking once again, unsettled by the demon's declaration of a challenge.

"Aw, come now, you needn't be afraid. Before I get rid of you and take for good, I'll allow you the opportunity to go to your little "friends" to warn them."

Arthur knew it was a trap but couldn't see any other option. Well, besides to try and run, but he knew that would make things worse for him and his friends. Mystery still hadn't found a solution yet but Arthur had his own and if he wanted to save everyone he had to get to Lewis. Fast.

He knew the only way he could save them was for him to die, even though he didn't want to. But, it had to be done and he could think of only one person- or ghost- to do it. Not only would he be unable to do it himself since the demon would surely take over and stop him.

Besides, Lewis deserved to finally get revenge for his death. As he made his way back home he found it growing increasingly harder to walk. 'You're not going to make this easy, are you?' Arthur mumbled, knowing the answer would be yes.

"And where would the fun in that be?" It teased.

"Should have known that." Arthur groaned.

* * *

 **Re-Edited! No excuses but I finally managed to sit my arse down and re-edit this now. There were a lot of typos and mistakes so I wanted to fix it and add on to the chapter. If I can't post regularly I sure as heck want it to be worth reading.  
**

 **OMG the timeline got me lol. I think I re-updated his one chapter more than six times just because I couldn't get the high school timeline to fit right lol.**

 **And yes I do realize this is probably the darkest thing I will have ever written...**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Present and Past

**I finally updated both chapters completely! Finally! Well sorry for the wait but the next chapter will be out soon.I think I finally got my desire to write back.  
**

 **Please let me know what I could change to make the story better. I decided to get rid of the most of the cursing in the chapter, mostly because it's honestly not my style and I just feel uncomfortable writing them- considering I don't really say them a lot normally...  
**

 **I Do not own Mystery Skulls.**

* * *

 **NO PoV**

It took Arthur almost two and a half hours to reach his block due to the demon making him take detours... and a lot of them.

While he was mostly in control the demon enjoyed making things exponentially harder for him by messing with his mind. It made him think he was going one way when he was actually going the opposite way.

By the time he reached his block it was well into the morning. Arthur could only hope whatever the demon was planning wouldn't happen before he could at least contact Lewis. He knew Vivi and Mystery would be sad but at least they would be safe. His feet were growing heavier and his vision began to blur behind the buzzing in his head.

"Crap!" He tried to push forward with more urgency, but only succeeded in falling flat on his face.

"Ow!" He mentally cursed the demon. When he tried to sit up he noticed a stinging sensation in his lower right side. The knife he had been carrying lay feet away from him and blood dyed his white T-shirt.

"That's fricken great!" He grumbled, trying to keep his cool as he inspected the wound. Luckily the knife had only grazed him. Despite the wound not being too deep, blood continued to flow.

Thankfully, the pain from the knife managed to clear away some of the fuzziness in his head. He took a minute to collect his bearings before scooping up the now tainted utensil.

Arthur struggled to stand up, but being already used to the pain, Arthur adapted in no time. He pushed the pain aside and pressed on.

Limping the rest of the way, he was thankful to finally have some peace from the pain that was his mind. As he neared his home he began having a sinking feeling something wasn't right. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the wooden door.

He gasped in shock when he saw the other side.

* * *

Lewis PoV

"Hey, Lew-Lew!" Vivi called from the living room. I laid down the knife I was currently using to chop up some fresh vegetables.

I poke my head literally through the kitchen door to see Vivi standing by the stairs with Mystery by her feet. It was rare for Mystery to stay here overnight. He seemed determined to be by that traitor's side for some reason.

Yet, yesterday Vivi had insisted he stay the night. Arthur, of course, refused. It was obvious Vivi missed Mystery's company, but when he made it known he wanted to go with Arthur. Well, she wouldn't refuse. She claimed she was happy they were getting along well and that Arthur wouldn't be alone at least. Her eyes told a different story.

"Tch!" One more thing to add to the list of things that piss me off about him.

Any time Mystery stays here I get the feeling he's watching me or something. Like he's daring me to try something, but it has to be my imagination. He's only a dog, he couldn't possibly know what's going on. But still... I can't help but feel a bit unnerved whenever he's around. Like last night, for example. I could have sworn I saw him glare at me when we were having dinner.

"Yes, Vi?" I call back as I phase next to her.

"Holy cheese-biscuits! Lewis!" She shouted, jumping backwards a bit. "What did I tell you about doing that!?"

"Oops." I chuckle in humor. "Sorry, Vi. It's a habit."

She sighed. "Anyway, I received a call about the haunting in the Winchester's house. They agreed to let us check it out. I told them we'd be there by tomorrow afternoon. We're going to have to leave sometime this afternoon if we want to make it by then and have time to set up the equipment. The town doesn't have a motel room so we'll have to camp out in the van." She explained.

"Can you to go to Artie's house and get him for me. I want to pack up my things and then to head to the library to check some things out before we leave. You and Artie can meet us back here. Kay? It opens at eight so I'll be back around nine-ish. Make sure Artie has his things packed, it's going to be a long drive so we'll be away for a few things."

I groan to myself at the mention of that traitor's name. There's only one person in the world that I hate and I get stuck having to pretend to still be friends with him. It makes me sick, especially with how much Vivi trusts him... But there's no way I could do that to her. He's the only living person she has left. They've been best friends for such a long time and if I told her he was the one to kill me... It would kill her, and I'm still not sure if it would be literally or not.

So I agree to retrieve him and conjure up my human disguise. I put on a pair of dark shades so no one in public will freak out due to my hollow eyes.

As I'm walking down the road I see hardly any people. Of course, it's only natural since it's only about seven on a Saturday. Most people would be sleeping in on the weekends, but then again Vivi and I aren't 'most normal' people.

I could easily teleport to Arthur's home or send my deadbeats to fetch him for me. But, I happen to enjoy being able to walk amongst the living once again. It took me a while to gain enough energy to be able to use my human form for a while without it dropping at any given moment.

Walking was peaceful and relaxing. It's the one time I can feel alive again, and I was not about to give that up anytime soon. If keeping Vivi in the dark about Arthur is what it takes to have more moments like this, then I can deal with that... For now.

Besides, it's not all bad. I get to torture him any time we're alone. I'm not so stupid to do anything physical to him-

Except maybe a couple of good 'ole "friendly" punches when the others are around. I more or less toss him around a bit while threatening his worthless life.

I may not be able to kill him, but breaking his spirit has definitely helped ease some of these feelings. Plus it was as effective and far more fun than just ending his miserable life. It's times like these, though, when I'm all alone, that I begin to think of the past.

* * *

It was in my sophomore year of high school when I moved to this city with my adopted family, the Peppers. Due to my size, I was immediately scouted into the school's football team... As well as feared by most of the student body. The only people I associated with were a few members of the team. Despite the fact that they were my only friends, I found that we had nothing in common.

They enjoyed using their status to bully the other students, especially Brad. He the oldest of the group, quarterback, and my best friend. Even knowing what they did, I never did anything to stop them because I was too afraid. I didn't want to give them a reason to target me as well.

Even though I was well built Brad was a junior and there were more of them than there was of me. I found myself growing disgusted with myself for my cowardliness.

The one day I met Vivi.

That girl was strange, even back then. She was in my grade and had attended the school all her life. Because of her fascination with the paranormal, she didn't have any friends, but it never brought her down.

We met one day in chemistry when we had to partner up for a project.

We weren't the last two people without partners or anything like that. In fact, she raced across the room before anyone had the chance to get up and boldly stated

"Hi, I'm Vivi! Let's partner up! Okay?" I didn't want to refuse, who knew what she'd do. So I smiled and agreed. We spent more time together and learned more about each other. She encouraged me to quit the football team and join the art. I didn't like the sport much in the first place and had a secret passion for painting and drawing. Things went well the rest of the year.

A few weeks into my junior year I noticed that Brad and the others were targeting one student again. He was a student from two of my classes.

He had unique orange hair and undeniably memorizing golden eyes. He always wore the same orange vest, white long-sleeve shirt (the sleeves rolled up to right under his shoulders). He had orange jeans, white and gray tennis shoes and oversized wristbands.

Despite the strange fixation I seemed to have for him, I ignored the bullying he had suffered. It was something I used to regret often.

From what I could tell he was pretty shy and a bit clumsy. He would get scolded by the teachers for not having his homework assignments. Yet, he got near perfect scores on tests. I knew that the homework had to be because of Brad.

We spoke once when I was having trouble with a math problem while I was in the library. I had tried to ask a few people around me if they could help, but of course, they all shrunk back in fear or left. Right when I'd almost given up hope for help when he shyly came up to me from a few tables away from mine.

"I-I can show you how to do it... I-If you don't mind." He stuttered, his voice low, like he was scared to speak.

I was in shock. As far as I knew he had never spoken to anyone unless it was to apologize to teacher or Brad. Though, I guess getting bullied would do that to a person.

He must have taken my silence as a no because he began shaking and apologized profusely to me.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I didn't think! Of course, you wouldn't want my help- I'm not even that smart anyway. I'm so sorry for bothering you." He grew louder until a stern Shh, came from some of the nearby students. His entire face to turn red and apologized once more to the others.

"Hey, it's cool. I would appreciate the help. Thanks. Here grab a seat if you want." I reply, smiling as he stumbled to pull out the chair next to mine, dropping some of the papers he had been carrying.

He shot to the ground to pick them up, dropping the rest of his papers in the process. I get up from my seat and bend down across from him. While helping him pick up the papers I notice many are drawings of cars, car parts, and even some mecha suits.

"Wow, these are good." I compliment. He visibly stiffens but thanks me as he takes the papers and goes to sit in the seat. "So you into mechanics?" I ask as I take my seat.

He nods shyly, staring at the table. "I worked in my... Uncle's shop for before I entered high school." I ignored the pause from when he said uncle, thinking it must have been a sore topic.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." I tried to think of a way to spark up a conversation to try and get to know him a little more. Before I could come up with anything he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, We should get started. If you're ready that is. Free period will be over soon." I felt a bit disappointed, but I figure he wasn't used to this so I let it go.

It surprised me that after the session I understood more than I thought I would. The next few weeks I visited the library with Vivi so we could talk with Arthur again, but he was never there. When I tried to talk to him after our classes he would always rush out before everyone else. I couldn't help but feel hurt by the action.

I soon realized why he had been avoiding me lately. Brad.

After a few weeks passed I would finally make a choice I should have made long before. One day before class had begun, I noticed Arthur wasn't there. Angry, I excused myself from class despite the calls I got from my teacher.

I managed to stumble across Brad and his group. They had Arthur by the collar and was dragging him into the boy's locker room. From what I saw Arthur looked scared out of his mind while he struggled in their grasp.

When the doors shut I hesitated to do anything. I stood in the hall like an idiot for what seemed like a long time. It took Arthur's shout to kick me into gear.

"No! Please! STOP! NO!" The pleas became more desperate until they broke into terrified yells. Without thinking, I raced to the locker room. When I burst into the room I saw Brad and his friends surrounding the lockers. They were kicking and banging on one of them while a scared wine came from inside of it.

Brad turned around and shock is evident on his face when he sees me.

"What are you doing here, Lewis." He glares. It was obvious he was still sore that I left the team.

Instead of answering I push through the group. "Alright, everyone out!" I ordered once I reach the locker they were banging on. To make sure the knew I wasn't messing around I glared daggers at them, though at that point it was easy.

"Relax, Lewis, we're only having a bit of fun," Brad stated.

"Well, fun's over. Everyone out before I get angry." I warned.

The group began racing out the room. "Joy-kill," Brad called out as he followed the rest.

I sigh, all the anger disappeared, replaced with relief and a bit of pride.

I didn't spend long to relish the feeling. Instead, I hurry and open the locker to find Arthur pressed against the back, eyes shut and body shaking. Tears were rolling down his face, the filled me with many new feelings. I was angry at Brad, compassion for the boy in the locker, and disgust with myself. There was something else when I looked at the blonde, it made my heart skip a beat. I didn't have time to dwell on it, I had to make sure he was alight.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask. Arthur opens his eyes, my heart skipped a beat once again. His eyes were so pure and full of innocence, I can tell he's still scared and that made me both sad and angry. I help him out of the cramped confinement. That was when we finally became friends.

After that, I introduced Vivi to Arthur. It was unsurprising that she managed to get Arthur out of his shell, at least around us. Brad and his group left Arthur alone and I finally found that someone I wanted to protect. But since he and I were both men and I was sure he was straight I pushed back my feelings and tried to get closer to Vivi. And while it worked for a while, Vivi was able to figure out my feelings towards Arthur. She decided it'd be best to remain friends, though she still holds a special place in my heart.

* * *

I shake my head out of my memories. Of course, I won't deny that I had feelings towards Arthur. However, all those feeling died along with me, when he betrayed me. I should have known, of course, he would be in love with Vivi. The worst part of his betrayal was that he was the first person I cared for and trusted. I was in love with my best friend and he killed me all so he could get Vivi.

Hell Vivi and I weren't even dating when he did that. It would have hurt less had he gone out with Vivi, yet he killed me without a second thought!

The nostalgic feeling I had turned back into hurt and anger. Even though I loved him before, there's nothing but hatred for him now.

I soon realized I had been walking for a little over forty-five minutes. I decide to hurry and teleport to the house, not wanting to make Vivi and Mystery wait any longer than necessary.

I could take a few extra minutes to harass my ex-friend since I neglected to pay him a visit the past few nights.

* * *

Normal Pov

Lewis appeared inside of the mechanic's home, ready to tear into the blonde. However, it didn't take long for him to noticed the room he was in was in turmoil.

The chair was laying on the floor, along with the lamp that had stood next to it. Arthur's prosthetic arm laid nearby and pictures that hung on the wall were now shattered, glass littering the floor.

"What the?" Lewis mumbled, more curious than concerned. "Arthur!" He called out, when no reply came he tried again.

"Arthur!?" He called out- a hint of concern leaked through his otherwise annoyed tone- and waited for a reply. When there was none he began to walk around, only to find the bedroom was far worse. A the pool of blood soaked into the once tan carpet. He noticed a shining object away from the stain. Upon closer inspection, he realized the item was a crimson tainted razor blade. Before his death, Lewis would have been extremely concerned and scared to death. Right now, though, all he could think at the moment was "good for him. He deserves it."

He decided to call out his deadbeats to have them search nearby.

"Go search for Arthur. Vivi'll freak out if he turns up missing."

The three specters nodded eagerly, taking off in every direction.

Lewis growled, annoyed by the turn of events. He took out a cell that Vivi got for him when he rejoined the group. He sent a text to inform Vivi that he and Arthur wouldn't be there for a while since Arthur wasn't feeling well.

A few seconds later he receives a message telling him it was cool and for Arthur not to push himself.

"I got things covered here. These dingle-bats didn't have anything about the mansion. Meet you guys at Arthur's in about 15 minutes. Gonna pick up Mystery. P.s. Tell Arthur he better not over-exert himself or he'll suffer my wrath."

He replied right away with an 'okay' and slid the phone back in his pocket.

"Now, back to the issue at hand. You've better have a damn good reason for putting me through this or I swear you'll suffer a wrath far worse than Vivi's." He threatened out loud, knowing Arthur wouldn't be able to hear him. He decided to at least clean up the living room so Vivi wouldn't get suspicious.

Not long after he finished Vivi stopped by.

"Hey, how's Artie doing?" She questioned. "Do you think he'll be able to make it to the job?"

Lewis put on his most convincing concern act and replied. "I'm not sure, Vi."

"I'm gonna go check on him real quick." As Vivi attempted to make her way around but Lewis stopped her, not UN-suspiciously.

"Ah- He's in the bathroom right now. He most likely won't be out for a while. Actually, he may be contagious so it might not be a very good idea for you to see him at the moment."

Vivi stared at the ghost for a moment before nodding. Lewis tried to ignore the accusing glare he thought he felt from the glasses-wearing dog.

Finally, Vivi sighed. "Okay. I'll be back in a little bit to check up on him. If he gets worse, I'll have to reschedule the-"

"We've found him, boss!" Multiple voices cheered. The three deadbeats appeared from out of nowhere. They froze when thy noticed Vivi and Mystery standing in front of their shocked boss.

"Who are they talking about?" Vivi inquired. Suspicion was evident in her tone.

'Damn.' Lewis groaned from the turn of events.

* * *

 _ **Thank** **you guys so much for putting up with me lol  
**_

 _ **I hope you like this so far. I'm still going back and forth editing mostly because I want it to be good enough not only to you all but to myself as well.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Falling into place

**Warning: Graphic/Violent descriptions. Blood  
**

 **This is not the final copy nor is it (obviously) finished, I'm not sure where to go atm so I'm looking for some input and ideas.**

* * *

No PoV

"Damn" Lewis groaned. "I'm screwed."

"Lewis..." Vivi questioned accusingly. "What's going on? Who did they find?"

Unable to think of a convincing lie, Lewis remained quiet.

"Lewis!" She frowned, upset with the magenta ghost. When he still didn't answer she shoved passed him, Mystery following close behind, and made her way to Arthur's room.

Lewis cringed when he heard the sound of a terrified gasp followed by a scream coming from Vivi. 'Aand she went in Arthur's room.' He groaned inwardly. 'Knew I forgot something.'

She rushed back out, dry heaving in the trash bin in the kitchen. Lewis attempted to comfort her but she swatted his had away and stood up.

Arthur PoV

"What the hell did you do!" I yelled in disbelief, the knife fell from my hand and landed with a clang. I couldn't even begin to process what I was seeing. Vivi laid in the center of my living room, there was blood around her that was soaking into the carpet. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't tell if she was breathing or the extent of her wounds.

I stood in the doorway, paralyzed by the shock. Bile rose in the back of my throat but I had to push it back, Vivi needed me and fast. Once I got over the initial shock, I raced over to her.

"God, please don't let me be too late!" I begged, dropping to my knees. I tried to be careful to not hurt her any further as I lay my hand on her shoulder.

If I had any food in my system I would have lost it all as soon as I had turned her on to her back.

A long cut resided on her neck and her torso contained more stab wounds than I cared to count. I spent maybe five entire minutes dry heaving in a fetal position, screaming my lungs out.

"Oh, god. Vivi. I'm so sorry~" I apologized over and over, knowing it would do no good. "It's all my fault! I should have fought harder!"

"Ar~thur~" I snap my head up when I hear Mystery's weak voice call out. I glance around to see mystery in the doorway of the kitchen. Upon closer inspection, he was in just as bad shape as Vivi. Blood dirtied his once white fur and he looked like he could barely move.

"Mystery!" I cried out as I made my way towards my canine companion. However, before I could get close enough to touch him Mystery began struggling to get away from me.

"NO! Don't come any closer!" I froze from his hysterical plea.

'I really did do this, didn't I?'

"What happened?" I questioned, knowing the answer.

"You happened!" He snapped before he broke out in a pain filled cough. "Why didn't you fight it off? You let it do this to us! You killed everyone! Lewis. Vi-Vivi. ME! I tried to help you! And this is what I get."

"No, Mystery- I-" Mystery's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body went limp.

"I should have killed you when you killed Lewis, screw the promise. You don't deserve to be protected!" He growled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body went limp.

NO! No no no no nonononono! MYSTERY!" I screamed my lungs out, I couldn't stop the flood of tears that rolled down my face. I felt my heart shatter, crushed under the weight of all this guilt and sorrow.

"YOU promised!" I yelled at the demon, I could feel its grin creeping in the back of my mind. "You lied." I realized with dread.

"You did this to them before, didn't you? You made me believe I had a chance."

Its laugh was all the confirmation I needed as I fell to my knees once more sobbing my heart out. I fight the urge to not look at the damage I caused, but I knew I deserved to suffer for my actions more than I already have.

I what I saw shocked me a lot. I wasn't where I was a second ago.

Mystery and Vivi's bodies were gone, as was my home. What replaced it was the cold, damp, cave that was at one time glowing an eerie green.

'Was I here the whole time? Was what I saw not real?'

The knife I had dropped before was once again in my hand, blood still staining the edges causing me to remember the burning in my side.

The blood dried at some point and it still hurt like hell but I couldn't bring myself to care about it. I deserved to feel more pain than this... To bleed out and die a slow death.

But what about Vivi and Mystery? Could they be alive? Or was that another way of raising my hopes up only to have them crushed by reality?

I couldn't bring myself to feel relieved, instead, I felt nothing but emptiness. I had no clue what was real anymore. Breathing alone felt like an impossible task after the crap I've seen and done.

"I can't take this anymore! I never had a chance! You played me from the very beginning."

I clench my teeth. I feel nothing but anger at that demon for putting me through this hell. I'm angry at Mystery for not killing me when he had the chance. I'm angry with Vivi for making us go into that damned cave. Angry at the world that always seems to want me to suffer. I'm angry at Lewis for not taking his revenge on me like he should have.

Most of all... I'm angry at myself. For being so damned weak. For not being able to keep my emotions in check. For feeling the way I did about someone who was already clearly happy with someone else. For allowing all of this to happen and hurting the most important people to me. For letting myself kill my best friend.

I began banging my head against the ground as hard as I could manage, dropping the knife in the process. I did that several times, hoping to whatever god was out there that the demon was also feeling the pain I did.

After the third or fourth hit, I became numb. I barely noticed the warm liquid as it slid down my forehead, dripping to the ground like water.

'If you truly wish to save them and be rid of me there is only one way to do so.'

'Throw yourself off this cliff.'

'That doesn't seem like such a bad idea.' I chuckled at the thought then I noticed how close I had actually been to the edge of the trai0l- to the exact spot Lewis had once been. I knew something was up if that demon wanted me to leap to my death, but at that moment...

I did NOT care. I took small gradual steps towards the edge.

I was done! Three more steps and it would all be over. Maybe.

With the demon. Two.

With my screwed up life. One.

With everything. _'It's now or never.'_

Lewis PoV

If I weren't dead before, I would so be now. Vivi stood in front of me, glaring daggers as she waited for answers.

"Lewis! Explain. Now." Vivi demanded. "Where is Arthur and WHY is there so much blood in his room?"

I had no choice, I had to come clean.

"I don't know. When I got here he was already missing. I figured he might be nearby and I didn't want to worry you so I got my deadbeats to search for him." I explained.

"Are you serious, Lewis?!" Vivi snapped. "What is wrong with you? He could be really hurt out there or worse and instead of telling me you lied."

I felt the guilt rise inside of me, not for Arthur but for (once again) lying to Vivi.

"Anything else you've been keeping from me that you'd like to share? You know, before I find out on my own." She asked. When I didn't respond she sighed.

"Look, I know you and Arthur have been keeping something from me and frankly I'm tired of it. Whatever it is you two are keeping from me I deserve to know!"

I was about to respond when an annoyed sounding voice I've never heard before interrupted me.

"Enough! We don't have time for this!" Vivi and I looked around until the sound of someone clearing their throat, leading us to...

"Mystery?!" Vivi gasped, shocked but I could see a twinkle in her eyes. The same twinkle she gets every time she sees something amazing. I, on the other hand, could only stare at the creature.

"Did you just..." Vivi began to question.

"Yes, I can speak. There's not a lot of time to explain. Lewis! Your deadbeats located Arthur, correct?"

I nod, unsure why a talking dog- or whatever he was- seemed to be so concerned about someone who would murder their best friend in cold blood.

"Ask it where he is. We must hurry. He could be in very serious danger." He ordered.

Should I? I mean if what Mystery is saying is true then I could finally be rid of that traitor for good... But at the same time, I could feel something deep in my chest. Like I knew I had to.

It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. Something I constantly kept suppressed since my death.

I was concerned.

For Arthur? Maybe it was the way Mystery seemed to be freaking out over Arthur's disappearance. Enough so to reveal what I can only imagine was his biggest secret."Sora!" I announced. I couldn't just let Authur bleed to death who knows where. I may hate his guts but I'm not heartless.

'I'm not like him.'

"Where is his location."

If I had a stomach I could swear I would have felt it drop to the ground when it answered the cave he had killed me in.

"Why the fudgenuts would Arthur be back there?! More importantly, how did he get there? That place is over four hours away- by van! The van is still here so he couldn't have driven there." Vivi near shouted.

"That doesn't make any sense." I agreed. Besides he last time we went there he the place terrified him.

"Besides he last time we went there he was absolutely terrified of the place. Why would he ever want to go back there?" She continued.

"He didn't." Mystery replied, much to our confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I'll explain on the way, but right now we need to hurry." He exclaimed as he rushed out the house.

I'm not sure what shocked me more. The fact Mystery, our pet dog, could speak perfect English... Or when he suddenly transformed into a giant fox-like creature with six tails. He easily rivaled the size of the mystery van if that wasn't shocking enough. Mystery crouched down, getting as low to the ground as he could.

"Hop on, we have no time to loose! Arthur's life may be on the line." He ordered, not leaving either of us with much room to argue.

Vivi climbed on, seating herself close to Mystery's neck and I close behind her. "Fine but you're all gonna tell me every flipping thing you've been hiding from me after we find Arthur. And so help me Lewis- If Arthur is dead because you waited so long to tell us he was missing I'll punt your skull all the way to China!"

I felt shivers run down my spine even though I know she would never actually do it when she started making threats she was not to be messed with.

'Annd Mystery's flying...' Another thing to shock me.

"And you Mystery, you know what's going on with Arthur. Spill. If you don't you can forget about Mystery snacks for the next year!" She threatened.

Mystery PoV

I sighed, I knew I'd have to tell them now. I couldn't let them show up there and not know what to expect. I could only hope there was another explanation regarding why Arthur would go there of all places- but I knew there was only one and I did not like it one bit.

"I guess I have no choice. We should be there soon but I should I have enough time to explain."

"Go on." Lewis inquired, pulling at my fur rather painfully...

"Last year, in the cave..." I felt both stiffen at the mention of that time.

"There was something in that place. However, I was unable to detect it until it was too late."

The Night in the Cave

Vivi rushed towards the ominous cavern, excitement written all over her aura.

"I don't like this place. There's something dangerous here, I can feel it. Maybe we should just leave it be." Arthur stuttered as he followed closely behind Lewis.

Normally, I would roll my eyes at his cowardly nature. However, this time I had to agree with Arthur. Something didn't seem right with this cave. Even though Arthur always seemed to sense danger before I could I would be able to feel it as well. Despite my efforts, I couldn't sense any supernatural energy.

Evil or otherwise.

It seemed odd to me. How could a place involved in countless deaths and disappearances have no noticeable energy? If there was something in there it had to been powerful enough to mask itself well enough to where I couldn't sense it.

'I have to admit, I could always tell Arthur's spiritual energy was greater than many of the humans I've met. But being able to detect something even I can't.' In my hundreds of years of living, I've only ever met one other human with such strong abilities.

'Impressive.' I muse as I continue to search for any presence. There was something but it was far too distorted to pinpoint its location.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Artie!" Vivi teased. "Everything will be fine. It's probably just another poltergeist out for revenge for its death or something. We'll be out of there in no time."

I notice Arthur's face fall in dread. 'Whatever it is that he senses must really be getting to him. Maybe I should say something?' I debated, however, before I could, the group had already entered.

'I'll have to keep my guard up and be ready to act in case anything bad happens.' I decide as we make our way through the green glowing cave.

"Looks like we hit a fork in the road," Lewis announced, Arthur still grabbing at the taller boy's sleeve.

'Oh boy, I know what this means.' I rolled my eyes.

"We should split up guys," Vivi announced, the excitement never leaving her tone.

"Good idea." Lewis agreed. "Arthur- you and Mystery take the-"

"Not so fast, Lew Lew." Vivi interrupted.

'That's new.' I found myself thinking.

"What do you mean? We always split up like this." Lewis questioned. I could tell Vivi was scheming something, but what?

"You and Arthur take the left road and Mystery and I will take the right." She gave Lewis a strange smile and I pieced it together.

She was trying to get Lewis and Arthur some time alone. There was no way she could know of Arthur's infatuation for Lewis, he never spoke to anyone other than me about it. Though, I knew it was because he didn't know I could speak. So that had to mean...

'Oh. I get it. This could prove to be good for Arthur. If what I'm thinking is correct.'

Sure enough, once we were out of earshot Vivi began to confide in me.

'If only they knew I could talk.' I mused as she told me about Lewi's crush on our resident mechanic. We made it to the end of the trail near the ground floor of the cave. Many, many stalagmites covered the floor and ceiling.

"Look at that Mystery!" Vivi stated in wonder. "Hey look! That's where the other trail must have ended!" I look up to see another entrance higher up- close to the ceiling of the cavern.

Without warning, I felt a very powerful and demonic aura coming from up there!

'A demon!?' And a high level one at that. 'But how can that be?' I didn't bother pressing the issue because the second I noticed Lewis leaning over the edge I bolted.

I was almost there. Arthur was in sight, but what I saw made me freeze in my tracks. His entire left arm was as green as the cave. I could only watch in shock as he bolted forward, shoving Lewis off the cliff.

It was Vivi's bone chilling scream that forced me into action. "How dare it try to hurt my family!" I growled as I transformed into my true form. All I could do was bite the possessed limb off, preventing it from further spreading.

At least that was the idea.

* * *

 **Whelp, that's it for this chapter. I hope it came out well. Please let me know what you think I find that I get more determined/ inspired to write more often when I people let me know what they think of the stories. It makes me feel like people actually do read my stories XP**


	4. Chapter 4 Not Too Late?

**Hey, sorry for the delay- As most of you know I've started another fic but that doesn't mean I quit this one. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updating.**

* * *

"I'm the reason he wears a mechanical arm, not a bear attack as the surgeons had concluded. If only I had reacted sooner..." Mystery let out a low wine as Vivi and Lewis processed the story. "You would still be alive and Arthur," He paused.

"Arthur would have had to lose his arm or suffer with that damning guilt for killing someone he really cared about. It's all my fault and I am truly sorry."

"It used his negative feelings against him and I couldn't stop it." Mystery growled, angry with himself for his failure.

On the other hand, Lewis felt the world suddenly stop and an intense feeling begun to build in the pits of his stomach. 'It wasn't Arthur?'

"I don't understand." Vivi choked out in shock, turning around to face the ghost who's face was frozen in shock and regret. "You told me you slipped and fell. Is that why you were so angry with Arthur?" He barely nodded but that was all she needed. She turned back. "Because you thought he pushed you?" She refused to face the ghost seated behind her any further.

Lewis wanted so badly to defend himself however he felt his mind race with questions and regret.

"Why?" Lewis mumbled. "Why didn't he say anything?''

Mystery sighed and tried to figure out how to put.

"There are many reasons. The demon still residing within him quite possibly used its growing influence to force him want to hide it. He felt guilty and believed he deserved to be hated. But I think the biggest thing was that he was afraid you would still hate and blame him even after knowing. All of which I believe was the demons doing. At last it made them worse for Arthur to deal with."

All at once Lewis felt long lost emotions build up in his chest.

Lewis could have punched himself right then and there for the things he said to the person he was supposed to love and care for. "I thought all this time that he killed me because he was in love with you. I thought he had did that to get me out of the way and have you all to his self."

"It wasn't Vivi he was in love with" Mystery absentmindedly revealed.

"Wait. You mean?" Vivi shot out. The two saw Mystery nod.

"He loved you, Lewis." Once again Vivi gasped and Lewis felt nauseous-

"What have I done?" Lewis asked his self.

"He's never blamed or despised you for your actions." Mystery informed before suddenly taking a sharp turn. Vivi and Lewis gripped the white fur tightly to keep from falling from the unexpected turn.

"...I know..." Lewis replied dejectedly.

"Heh heh." He humorlessly chuckled, putting a hand to his face. He was shocked to feel a dampness around his eyes. He looked back on everything and realized how it all suddenly made sense. Arthur's behavior, the cutting... His murder...

"I'm so stupid." Lewis Mumbled through the silent tears.

"Wait!'' Lewis' head shot up in alarm when Vivi shouted in alarm. "You said still. That thing has been possessing Arthur his whole time?"

Lewis' black eyes widened in fear at the realization.

"I thought you said you got it.

"Unfortunately I was too late in removing his arm. While I did destroy a big part of it, some of it made it passed and remained docile until it became strong enough to torment Arthur with Nightmares and voices. And now l fear his actions as well."

"Why Arthur? What did he do to deserve this?" Vivi yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't know." Mystery answered. "We're almost there."

Vivi and Lewis looked off to the distance to see a familiar sight entering their view.

'There it is. The cave.' Vivi and Lewis happened to think in sync.

As they got closer Mystery called out. "Brace yourselves."

Not bothering to slow down in fear of being too late, Mystery dove towards the ground. Vivi let out a terrified shriek while Lewis gripped his fur, the feeling of falling raising not-so-old memories.

It didn't take long to touch the ground right outside of the cave. Mystery knelt down to allow the two to hop safely off of his back. Lewis offered his hand to help the bluenette down, however she turned her head and dropped to the ground herself.

"When-" She explained "we get Arthur back and when we get home I want to know everything you did. Arthur may forgive you, but I, Lewis, and severely disappointed in you right now. You should have known better, I thought you loved him..." She paused. "But I guess I was mistaken." She turned her back to Lewis and made her way to the entrance.

"I really screwed up big time, didn't I?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Mystery, now back to his small dog-like form, agreed. "You did, but Arthur and I have as well. What is important now is that we get in there, rescue Arthur, get rid of that demon once and for all and then do all we can to make it up to Arthur and Vivi. Starting with your confession, that is if you still feel the same way about him as Vivi told me you did."

Lewis thought about about it but shook his head and the two began following Vivi who was urgently making her way down the path. "I've been angry at him for so long, but looking back on it now, I think I felt more betrayed than anything. I blamed him, doubted him despite how long we've been friends- I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't feel the same anymore."

"True, but I think that is for him to decide." Mystery deadpanned as they caught up with Vivi at the fork in the road. Suddenly Mystery's ears caught a sound and he straightened up.

"Arthur!" Mystery whispered. Before the two could ask they heard Arthur's voice echoing from the trail leading up.

"I can't take this anymore! I never had a chance! You played me from the very beginning!"

Everyone shot nervous and worried glances before shooting up the path.

Lewis was the first to make it, stopping when he noticed just how close Arthur was to the ledge. His steps were slow as he inched closer to the edge but never stopping.

"It's now or never." Lewis barely heard Arthur's monotone voice, but he did hear it and it sent chills down his spine.

"ARTHUR!" Vivi called out in a near scream as she came to a dead stop next to Lewis.

Thankfully for them, Arthur flinched in surprise. He turned around, facing the trio, eyes dull and one a dim green. They were shocked to see a blood line on his face along with a nasty looking bruise.

He gave them a strange smile and waved as if nothing were wrong. Unable to react the three watched in horror as their mechanic loving nerd began falling backwards, still smiling uncharacteristically.

* * *

 **I know this is shorter than the other chapters and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to get this posted this week however I just started working and I'm on a very weird schedule that I can't seem to get used to. I haven't quit writing this though, so no worries for those of you who like this. :)**

 **As always, drop a like and don't forget to leave a comment. Honestly, it is the review that keeps me going ^_^**


	5. Arthor's note

Okay guys, so I am now writing the next page, as well as the next few. I apologize for the wait, with everything going on I honestly forgot this fan fic existed and when I did realize I was still either too busy or not home. I need to get me a laptop or something I can write on (besides my phone, I make far more typos that I don't catch) so I don't have to wait.

Honestly, it doesn't help that my mind keeps going to other fan fic ideas as well. I promise from now one I will at least try to post short chapters from here on. They my be less than 2k words, but at least then I can write a little more often.

Once again, I apologize for the wait and it won't be long now.


	6. Chapter 6 Death

_Lewis, Arthur, Vivi and Mystery: WHERE THE **HELL** WERE YOU!?_

 _Me: Sorry guys! *chuckles nervously* I kindda got a little busy there._

 _Arthur: *crying* Busy?! I could be dead!_

 _Lewis: Yeah! Get off your lazy butt and finish the story! *Roars angrily* Do you want me to haunt you!_

 _Me: *Scared* Eep! No! I'm sorry, here I'll work on the chapter now. *Sits down and begins typing*  
_

 _Lewis: *Nods approvingly*_

 _Me: *Gets distracted and walks away*_

 _Everyone else: HEY! GET BACK HERE AND WRITE THE DAMN CHAPTER!_

 _Me: T-T Sorry..._

 _Mystery: *Sighs* She does not own MSA._

 _Lewis: And warning for more cursing in this chapter, and dark themes..._

* * *

 **Lewis PoV**

A pain-filled scream erupted from the darkness followed by dead silence.

"ARTHUR!" Vivi screamed at the top of her lungs, tears rolling down her face as she crashed to the floor.

'Ar...thur...' His name filled my mind, however I could bring myself to say anything in fear that I lose control and breakdown as Vivi had.

Without another thought I raced to the edge of the ledge, unsure of what I expected to see, but knowing what I had hoped to see. The sight I was greeted would be forever burned into my memory.

Arthur limply laid, pierced onto the same _damned_ spike I had been pushed onto. I couldn't see well, but I knew there was no way...

I leapt down, temporarily forgetting the sobbing girl, as a rush of red and white whizzed along side me.

His eyes were clouded and a trail of tears left a path drawn onto his ghostly pale face.

All I could do was stare in horror and dread at the person who, for all these years had been my best friend. Someone who cared about others and who always puts everyone else before himself. The person who let me believe he had murdered me because he was truly believed he deserved it.

"No... No... no.. no. Nonononono!" Mystery pleaded as he brought his muzzle up to Arthur's cheek, pushing up lightly only to watch it fall lifelessly. "God, please Arthur, you can't be... I finally found a way..." Mystery's voice shook pitifully.

"DAMN IT!" He roared , tears falling rolling down his furry cheeks, crashing to the ground where a pool of both dried and fresh blood stained. "It wasn't supposed to end like this! I found a way... I found... a way..." He placed his paws on the stalagmite and buried his face in them, whining helplessly.

"Why?" I muttered out helplessly, so many feelings whirling around my chest. I fall to my knees, muttering out apology after apology. I feel a wetness on my hand and look down to it only to realize that I am crying- something I had no idea I could still do.

I found myself trapped in an endless vortex of misery and guilt, unable to find an escape.

"Lewis?"

* * *

 **No PoV**

As Lewis and Mystery mourned the loss of their friend they neglected to consider a certain... demon.

Vivi still laid curled up on the ground sobbing miserably. She was under no impression that her best friend had survived the fall, especially since Lewis and Mystery remained at the bottom.

"I can't loose another friend." She whimpered. "Not you too."

Slowly and shakily, she stood up. She told herself not to do it, but she felt compelled to look over the edge. Through the darkness she could see Lewis' dim purple glow but other than that, nothing. She took a nervous gulp and turned on her heel, racing through the cavern to the one vantage point she knew she would be able to see from. It took half the time it normally did to reach her destination and when she finally did reach it, she had to pause and gasp for air to settle the burning in her chest. Once she caught her breath she noticed a tightness forming and shut her eyes in nervousness.

Vivi held onto the wall to guide herself to the end of the trail. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Mystery and Lewis were both standing, back to her. She could make out an odd orange color.

Knowing the ledge she was on was still too high for her to jump down from she called out. "Lewis! Mystery!"

The two paused from whatever they had been doing and turned around, causing Vivi to gasp out in shock at the third party. A skeleton in a suit similar to that of Lewis' ghost forms and hair made of bright orange flames with a hint of yellow stood in between the duo. She stared at the ghost in confusion until it's golden pupils met with her crystal blue.

"Arthur?" Vivi muttered in disbelief.

* * *

 **I will add on to this chapter and change it for a bit but hopefully this chapter is okay to read for now. Sorry for the wait, I wanted to post today since I promised.**


End file.
